User blog:Grammar Cat/Halloween... yeah I got sidetracked....
Hello Wikians! Six days ago it was Halloween which I will briefly tell you about (I intended to release this the day after Halloween but I hadn't finished writing it and since it was mostly done anyway I thought I should post it). Basically I was very impatient to go out side and start tricking or treating but I had to wait for my bother who had decided to come with me. He eventually came after a few minutes then went back to get a sweater on. He eventual came back and my dad put a white sheet over him and then put his head in a noose and tightened it. No, I had not told my dad to kill my brother, the noose was part of his costume so finally we set out. Along the way I heard snatches of conversation and one person started barking at me. At that time I thought that person was barking randomly then I realized he was barking at me for I had dressed as I cat. There was much more houses not giving out candy but still it was a pretty good harvest from Halloween. Hurricane Sandy didn't really effect Halloween to much but there were times when it began to rain. Most of the time I was trying to be careful to walk up stairs and down them and my mask sort of scared me for I couldn't really see from the sides (It annoys me if I can't see from the side or up and that was one of the many reasons I was reluctant to wear a hat). A funny thing happened when I went to one house. The people their were giving us diabetic friendly candy, they gave us money. One girl at that house where they were giving out money just stared at the person and looked shell shocked. The person told her she could only give them the money if they had a bag but the girl didn't have a bag. She was very young which was probably why she stared at the person shell shocked. I remember a long time ago, when me and my brother were little, he told me to jump and hit the ground but not bend my legs when I hit the ground. I couldn't do it that time but if my bother asked me then, he would have seen me do it. I turned around after getting my candy from a house, didn't see that I was on the edge of a step, slid, and fell onto the bottom step with my legs straight. Sorry, I didn't hurt myself. Many people were scared of my brother and his costume. Most likely they were scared of him because this tall guy with a noose around their neck and white billowing clothes came up to them wanting candy. He walked to fast most of the time and I had to run to catch up to him. One Halloween I remembered one little kid kept yelling that he hated Halloween. This time it was different for a little girl said how she loved Halloween. So I finally went home and began to count my candy . I got 113 pieces, well really 115 if you count the pop can I got and the package of oatmeal. It was really strange that someone would give out packages of oatmeal out since my dad says that it actually is much more expensive then candy. My costume was wet and so was the outside and inside of my mask (I think I fogged it up by my breathing). Strangely, the front of my shirt was wet but the back wasn't. My long and thick hair took all the rain instead which greatly surprised my mother. Finally I had supper probably at nine. It wasn't a bad Halloween. I've included a story about what Halloween was like for my pets. ~Life in the Eighteenth Dimension~ Part 1: The Caped Cuboy In a house on the corner of a street, there lived four creatures known as Moon Light, Cameow, Coal, and Royal. Moon Light was a male black cuboy with red diamond eyes, Cameow was a genderless sphere cat that had grey and white fur, Coal was a male dragon from the Neutronized game Mimelet, and Royal was another male dragon from Mimelet and was also Coal's brother. All these creatures had one thing in common, they were all pets of Grammar Cat. On this certain night all of the creatures were getting ready to go out for Halloween. The pets gathered in the living room each dressed up in a costume. Cameow at once began to chirp for Cameow was dressed up as the chicken from Chick Flick. "Your costume looks great, Meow" said Coal with great sarcasm to Cameow. "Thank you, Coal" said Cameow who had little or no idea what sarcasm was. Coal rolled his eye in annoyance. "Meow, what do you think I am dressed up as" said Coal. Cameow looked very closely at Coal. He had a small black strip over his eyes that hat two holes to see out of and Coal was completely green. After some thought Cameow finally said, "I know! Your dressed up as the Venus fly trap from Feed Me!" Coal sighed, "I'm dressed as the Swindler ". "Ha, ha, ha! Don't try to lie to me Coal," said Cameow "I know full well you are the Venus fly trap from Feed Me!" "I'm not lying". "Yes you are". "Not". "Are". "Not". "Are". Wanting to stop the cat and dragon from arguing, Royal hopped onto the scene. "Fear not, brave Cameow, I will rescue you from my evil brother!" yelled Royal. "And what are you dressed as?" said Coal with fury. "Can't you tell from my sword and my helmet with the fiery red crest on top?" said Royal. "I know!" said Cameow. "You are dressed as the chicken from Double Edged!" Royal dropped his sword and stared in shock. "A chicken with a sword!?" said Coal to Cameow. "The chickens are tired of being attacked by the Spartans so they grab swords". Both dragons just stared at Cameow with shock. "I told you drinking milk rots your brain" whispered Coal to Royal making a reference to Cameow drinking milk every day. All the creatures heard some foot steps of a person coming down the stairs. It was none other then Moon Light who was wearing a costume that looked like the moon but black. "Guess what I am" said Moon Light. "A cannon ball?" said Cameow. Moon Light smacked his hand against his head. "I'm the cuboy in the moon". "Isn't the moon supposed to be white?" said Royal. "In my world the sun is white and the moon is black. The stars are green and the clouds are pink. Also the people are all cuboys and cubgirls and they all are strange in some ways" said Moon Light. "If the people are weird, then wouldn't that mean you are wired?" said Cola who enjoyed driving Moon Light to anger. "Me I don't know, but you are since who dresses up as sludge from the bottom of the street with a black rapper over their face". "I'm not sludge from the bottom of the street! I'm the swindler!" said Coal. "Indeed he is," said Cameow "he tried to swindle me into think that he wasn't the Venus fly trap from Feed Me!" "Generally you get sick after Halloween, not before it" said Moon Light. "Who is the cuboy in the moon anyway?" said Royal. "You don't know!?" said Moon Light "Well actually I'm a character from the nursery rhyme the Cuboy in Moon. The rhyme goes a little like this: The cuboy in the moon came tumbling down to see which was the way to Norwich. He went to the green house and burnt his mouth on cold plum porridge". Cameow began to clap for Moon Light had by accident sung the rhyme. "I didn't know you could sing" said Coal in shock. Moon Light turned red. "Is the rhyme supposed to be the cuboy version of the man in the moon? Doesn't the rhyme go: The man and the moon came tumbling down to see which was the way to Norwich. He went to the south and burnt his mouth on cold pease porridge". "Oh great," said Coal " are we going to say little bo poodle? Little Bo Poodle has lost her doodles and doesn't know where to find them. Leave them alone and they'll come home bringing their feet behind them". Moon Light stared in shock and Coal turned red as the scales on his back for he had sung the rhyme. "Are you implying that the doodles ripped of their feet and came back to Little Bo Doodle?" said Cameow. "Well actually," said Royal "there is a version that says they will bring their banjos behind them. Little Bo Doodle is actually the dragon version of Little Bo Peep who has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them. Leave them alone and they'll come home bringing their tails behind them". "I read a extended version of that where Little Bo Peep finds the tails of the sheep separated from the sheep and hanging on a tree" said Moon Light. "I think we should go trick or treating now" said the group in union after a short period of shocked silence. So all four went outside and began to go trick or treating. **** On the way to the first house, Moon Light bumped into someone. "Sorry" sad Moon Light. "That is okay" said the person who was holding a bag in one hand and a silver surfboard in the other and was also completely silver. "Are you dressed up as a painter?" said Cameow. "Ha, ha, ha," laughed to person " I'm dressed up as the Silver Surfer". "Are you sure?" said Cameow. "Yep. Can't you tell from my silver surfboard?" "I thought that was a folded up easel" said Cameow. "Err.. happy Halloween!" said the person as he ran away. "Why was he running away?" said Cameow. "He probably thought you were crazy" said Coal. The four continued their trick or treating and managed to get a pack of gum each. Nothing eventful happened until the 177th house that the four visited. The person who gave the four candy literally threw it into their bags, yelled at them to run for their lives, and shut the door in their faces. Of course the four thought it was just a act and continued at a relaxed pace. "Those people really go out for Halloween" said Moon Light. "Yes," agree Cameow" did you see the space ship over their house with skulls on that was cast a green light over them?" "That was like the most strangest thing to put out for Halloween but it looked really real" said Coal. "I wish the candy they gave us tasted as good as as the space ship looked" said Royal who had attempted to eat the blue disc he had been given by the person with the space ship over their house. "That is really weird candy" said Moon Light. "It taste weird to" said Royal. Moon Light brought out the candy he had been given and he saw it was a green disc. "What did the rest you get from those people?" said Moon Light. "I got a purple disc" said Coal. "Mines is a red one" said Cameow. Suddenly the four candies slid out of their owners hands and attached together and began to glow. "What?" said Moon Light who was puzzled at the candy. "The candy is hovering in mid air!" said Cameow. "Candy!" said a voice in front of them "that is the LX34!" The four looked at where the voice was coming from and they saw a dark blue caped cuboy. "The LX34 allows magma to flood the earth so that it will be what it once was when it was first created, after one million years!" said the cuboy. "Who would want to do that?" said all four pets in union. "Why only the most clever person in the world, me!" "Yeah right. Come one Cameow, Royal, and Coal lets get away from this crazy person" said Moon Light. Cameow put the LX34 in its candy bag and crossed the street with the rest of the pets. "Come back or face my wrath!" yelled the dark blue caped cuboy. "In that case we better not come back" is Coal. "How dare you!" said the cuboy as he brought out a red sword with a very sharp point and attempted to cross the street. Moon Light quickly grabbed Coal, Royal, and Cameow and ran. The caped cuboy ran after them and stopped after some time. The path turned and went into a alley. The caped cuboy went straight and it was lucky for Moon Light, Cameow, Coal, and Royal. If the caped cuboy had turned and went down the alley he would have found a terrified Moon Light that had pressed himself against the wall. Part 2: The Halloween Curse Moon Light used his powers and saw that the caped cuboy was going away from him and his friends. Moon Light quickly got off the wall and Cameow, Royal, and Coal fell out from behind him. Those three had been hiding behind Moon Light. "I never knew it would feel so uncomfortable behind your back, Moon Light" said Cameow. "I'm lucky I'm not your bed" said Coal. "Well if the caped crazoid turned the corner their would be a chance he wouldn't see us because my body blends in with the shadows and my red eyes can be closed so that he doesn't see them" said Moon Light. "Are we going to get more candy or should we go home?" as Royal. "I vote for going home" said Coal. "Me too" said Cameow. "I think we should take the LX34 to the pawn shop since we may be able to use the money we get from it to buy more candy" said Moon Light. "We all want to go home but the pawn shop seems reasonable" said Royal. So the four headed to the pawn shop. Royal advised the group to take many different routes and not to go out in the open so the four did which ended up in them getting lost have of the time but eventually getting to the pawn shop. Royal scanned the area and signalled for the group to move forward. They had planned the route very carefully and watched for the caped cuboy very carefully but, alas, all their efforts were in vain. Before any of the pets had reached the front door of the pawn shop, the caped cuboy appeared holding his glinting sword. "Don't think you can escape," said the caped cuboy" for my friends are numerous!" As if on cue, many caped cuboys appeared that looked exactly like the caped cuboy who had yelled at the four pets. "Now that we are all assembled" said one caped cuboy" now is the time you meet your doom!" All the caped cuboys brought out their swords and dashed toward Moon Light, Cameow, Royal, and Coal. Suddenly, a green cuboy jumped next to Cameow and held up a pack which he waved around at the caped cuboys. All the caped cuboys gasped, burst into green flames, and then disappeared. "Hooray! They are all gone!" yelled Cameow. "Sir," said Royal" thank you for saving our lives". "Your welcome" said the green cuboy. "Next time you folks should go in before 8:34". "Why?" asked Coal. "Because that is when the Halloween curse begins". "What curse?" said all except the green cuboy. "Wait here" said the green cuboy. The green cuboy went into the pawn shop and returned with a book. "This book tells all about the Halloween curse and can be yours for eight dollars and thirty four cents" said the green cuboy. "You are the pawn shop owner?" said Moon Light. "Yep". "Would this be okay to exchange for the book?" said Moon Light bring out the LX34. "A LX34? I get them every Halloween but I guess that is okay" said the pawn shop owner who gave Moon Light the book. Moon Light, Cameow, Royal, and Coal went home and found out about the Halloween curse. As it turned out, the Halloween curse causes recently created toys to come to life at 8:34 on a Halloween night and attack whoever they find. Moon Light, Cameow, Royal, and Coal had encountered Carl the cuboy from outer space who had a space ship that was completely covered wiuth skulls and cast green light over anything under it. "Why does this happen at all?" asks Cameow. "I guess that is just life in the eighteenth dimension" said Moon Light. "I told you we should have never moved here" said Coal. So ends this story and this blog post. Category:Blog posts